Landslide Will Bring You Down
by MsLane
Summary: Post 2x15; Brittana...How I think Santana's confession and the reaction should have gone. Give it a shot please?


_**Okay so I'm still writing 'Never Let Me Go' but in lieu of Glee's episode 'Sexy' I kinda couldn't get this out of my head…Naya Rivera's performance was one I don't think I'll ever forget. Ever.**_

_**Landslide Will Bring You Down.**_

"Hi." The Latina says walking up to the blonde.

Brittany smiles at her and says a quiet 'Hey' back.

Nervous as ever Santana asks, "Can we talk?"

"But we never do that."

Nodding her head she concedes, "Yeah I know but…I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club…" She trails off slightly looking up at her friend with her guard down and her walls all pushed over.

The blonde nods her head and gives her a tiny, "Yeah"

And that's all it takes for her to continue, taking in a shaky breath she starts, "Cuz it's made me do a lot of thinking and what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time," she says pointedly, "I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm _angry_ because I have all of these feelings," She stops, composing herself and watches a jock walk by them before bringing her eyes back to meet Brittany's blue ones as she continues, "feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany I can't go to an Indigo Girls' concert, I just can't."

Brittany nods and tries desperately to comfort Santana, "I understand that."

The Latina nods looking down, and then asking "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" bringing her head back up to see her face while biting her lips as she let the question fall from her lips.

Sadly Brittany shakes her head and apologetically says, "N..Not really."

Rolling her eyes slightly, because it's Brittany and she's trying so desperately to make her understand, "I wanna be with you…" she lets it hang for a second before she continues, "but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean you know what happened to Kurt at this school."

The blonde smiles slightly at her and says, "But honey if anybody were to _ever_ make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious vicious words."

Santana tries desperately to keep her tears at bay as she hears the word of endearment from Brittany and her words, she sniffs and as tears form in her eyes she says, "Yeah I know but I'm just so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back." She pauses as she takes a breath, "Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love _you_ and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want _you_. Please say you love me back. Please."

There. She did it. She laid it all out on the line.

Brittany looks at her with so much love in her eyes as she exclaims, "Of course I love you. I do! And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."

Confused at hurt she cant help the surprise in her voice either as she says his name, "Artie?"

The blonde nods and continues, "I love him too. I don't want to hurt him that's not right. I cant break up with him."

Exasperated, "Yes you can! He's just a _stupid_ _boy!" _Unable to comprehend why Brittany wouldn't jump at the chance to be with her.

"But it wouldn't be right…Santana you have to know, if Artie and I were to _ever_ break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single…" She goes to take hold of her hand but Santana shakes her head and pulls out of her grasp and whispers 'don't', "I'm _so_ yours. Proudly so."

I'm replaying that scene again over and over in my head as I sit in my car crying my eyes out for a girl who I once had by my side, but who now would rather be with a wheelchair driving boy, than me.

How could I have been so stupid, to believe that actually telling her, out loud, the way I felt would've gotten her back into my arms?

I shouldn't have thought that actually telling her that I 'love' her would get her to be with me too.

I hate feeling like this. Like my insides are all in knots and are ripping to shreds, and all I can do is cry and mourn the loss of my heart.

Fuck feelings. This is what feelings do to you.

A knock on my window shocks the hell out of me, and what shocks even more is who is on the other side, "San? It's me. Please let me in?"

The nerve of her, coming after me.

I wipe my face as best as I can, not believing that I actually cried in my car in the school parking lot of all places, "What do you want?" my voice is all husky and gravely and puffy. Great I'm talking like her.

She places her hand on the window and she leans in closer, "Please let me in."

Knowing that she wont leave I let out a breath and I usher with my hand to her. I unlock the car door and she makes her way to the other side, climbing into the passenger seat.

As I turn to face her, I'm assaulted by her arms around my neck and her lips at my ear whispering, "I love you too San, so much."

The tears that I had wiped away seem to have sprung again and are making their way down my cheeks once again, frustrated I push her back, "Yeah? Well good, now go back to Artie."

The blonde looks down to her hands then back at me with a sad smile, "He broke up with me."

"That's great go…Wha?"

She smiles at me and takes my hands and this time I cant even shake her off, "He heard us talking, and after you left he came up to me and told me that he wasn't going to stand in the way of us…and I was really confused cuz..." she leans in as if to tell me a secret and she whispers, "he can't stand. But he then said that he loves me, but that he's sure that you love me even more and I should go to you. I told him that duh I love you more too, and he smiled sad but he said he kind of always knew…I think he thinks he's psychic.

He said that he was only a replacement for you, and nothing beats the original and he said he had a lot of fun and he enjoyed our time together and that he would like to still be friends with me…I gave him a big hug and I came to find you to tell you. When I said I loved him too and that I couldn't break up with him, it's not because I don't love you more…but it's because Artie's been a really great boyfriend and I couldn't hurt him because of that."

I'm sure I resemble a fish but I cant help it. Here she is. Here's Brittany, sitting in my car, holding my hands, telling me that Artie broke up with her so she can be with me without feeling guilty about hurting Artie.

She tugs on my hands, "San?"

I blink and I look down at our joined hands and then back up at her, "You and Artie?"

She gives me one of her smiles and she shakes her head, "No…" And for a second my heart stops beating, because what the hell was that entire speech for then if she and Artie are still on?

"Me and you." But then just like that my heart starts beating even faster than before.

"Me and you?"

She nods, "That is I mean…only if you're still single. Am I lucky?"

I can't help but laugh and cry at the same time, "You're lucky, but I'm not single…" I lean over and kiss her lips, and as I lean back just enough I say, "I'm with you."


End file.
